The Attack
by IAmTheAttack
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Angel has a tough. She wasn't very popular at school, nor did she have that much friends. Her parents never listened to her, or spent much time with her. But there was one person that always made Angel happy, her Auntie, Jennette. But when she goes missing, it's the turn for the worst..
1. Chapter 1 The Life of Angel Price

Angel was a thirteen year old girl, that loved to play the piano, she was quite a musician.

She enjoyed what she did, and she never stopped believing in what she loved to do and what she was good at. It was hard growing up, being her, her life wasn't like

others. She gets bullied quite a lot, and she didn't have much friends. She just needed someone, to be there for her. she was quite lonely, it was a very tough life. But she knew she could get through it, she had an auntie which knew her quite well, which she got along with, she was like a best friend to Angel. And Angel was like a best friend to her auntie. She was the only person Angel had, who she could tell her problems to, and who she could trust the most. Her parents weren't very good listeners.

**Angel "Hey, how's my favorite Aunt doing?"**  
**Auntie Jennette "Favorite? Is that it?"**  
***Short Silence***  
**Auntie Jennette "Nah, I'm only joking, come here you.**  
***Jennette hugs her niece***  
**Auntie Jennette "How's school?"**  
**Angel "School's good!:D So what can we do today? :)" She says in a casual voice.**  
**Auntie Jennette "You've spent too much time with me, for the past days, go spend some time with your parents.**  
**They need to spend time with their daughter"**  
**Angel "Well, okay. Love you Aunt"**  
**Auntie Jennette "I love you two Sweetie Pie. Goodbye"**  
**Angel "Bye:)"**

Angel didn't like going home to her parents, they always fight, they would never get along and Angel would just  
hate it. She doesn't know why they fight, they never tell her why. But it's just usual in her house. She would  
always go into her room and play the piano loudly so she wouldn't have to hear it. She really did hate her  
life, but her auntie gave her inspiration to make the most of it, you see, her auntie plays the piano too, but  
her parents never took her to any lessons, but Auntie Jennette, she taught Angel. Angel has been wanting to  
play since she was three, but her parents never took her to do lessons they never spent time with Angel, they  
only rarely went somewhere nice like the seaside on Sundays, but Angel tried to enjoy those times. She had her  
auntie in her life and that's all she needed, but she also wanted to be popular at school, have friends, you  
know have a normal life. She was an only child so she was quite alone when she was growing up. She wishes she  
had a little brother and/or sister.

At school nothing was different, kid's always laughed at her because she always sat alone at lunch, she was  
just used to it, it was her life, she always wished she could do something about it. Although she did have one  
friend, her name was Jennifer. Jennifer and Angel weren't the best of friends, but they were quite intimate.  
They used to be great friends when they were younger; but unfortunately their friendship downgraded because of  
Jennifer's popularity which made their friendship downgrade. But they still talked. Angel really liked a boy,  
his name was Perry. She's quite a shy girl so she didn't really express/tell about her feelings. She told her  
auntie though, because they're very close. She tells her auntie everything.

**Angel "So there's this boy I like, his name's Perry and he goes to my school and I really think his cute but I**  
**don't know what to do and please don't tell my parents because they would never leave me alone, and I'd rather**  
**them not talk to me than find out about my crush and..!" Angel says rapidly**  
**Auntie Jennette "Whoa, slow down!" Cutting Angel off.**  
**Angel "Bottom line is, what should I do?"**  
**Auntie Jennette "Well I think you should find out if he likes you back."**  
**Angel "But how?" Angel says in a down anxious voice as if all hope is lost.**  
**Auntie Jennette "Well first of all, talk to the boy.."**  
**Angel "No! I can't, I mean I'm not popular enough, what if he laughs at me, tells everyone then I'd be ruined"**  
**Auntie Jennette "Look honey, it's got to come out sometime, don't bottle up your emotions, let them run wild."**  
***Angel smiles and hugs her auntie***


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises and Secrets

Angel has to live up to the hardships in school, she did have a tough time with everybody, but she knew she had to suck it up. Angel decides to take her Auntie's advice and try to talk to Perry. As anxious as she is she's highly skeptical that she may even say a word to the boy, but she knew she had to find out, she would think she might have a chance, because Perry always looked at her when they always passed in the hall way, and tutor etc. He usually smiles at her. It's five minutes before lunch and Angel wants to try and approach Perry at lunch.

**Teacher "Right class, can any of you solve this equation?"  
Peter "I can Miss" (Peter was not very popular in school, just like Angel but he did have the brains in the class)  
Peter "You see you simply divide the diameter by the radius and you use the equation of 2x + 9x"  
Teacher "Well done Peter! If only people were as smart as you then they'd pay attention in class"**

*Bell rings*

Angel eats outside on the benches so she doesn't feel so alone because lots of people sit outside there. When she sees Perry coming out she watches him as he walks out and looks at Angel, smiling. Angel gets butterflies, "Remember what Aunt said, remember what Aunt said" she mimics in her head a few times. Perry hung out with his friends usually but this time he was sitting on a bench trying to catch up with some homework. When Angel finally builds up the courage to go and see him she says..

**Angel "Hey, I see you're doing Geography homework.. Erm. Sorry if I interrupted but I just saw you here and I thought you needed someone to talk to... Hi! My name is Angel"  
Perry "I know what your name is and it's alright"  
Angel "You know my name? But how?"  
Perry "You're not forgotten Angel, most people may not like you but, I don't mind you."  
Angel "Really, but.. You're you, and I'm.. well.. me..."  
Perry "And? I mean we're all the same at this school there's nothing different that we do here."  
Angel "Well I guess" Angel says surprisingly.."  
Perry "Here, come take a seat if you like?"  
Angel "Erm, sure.. I guess. Thanks!" Angel says in happy mood.  
*The two just chat among themselves and get to know each other a little better***

Angel goes to Aunt's house after school, she knocks on the door, but nobody answers, so she takes a spare key that Auntie Jennete gave to Angel in case of emergencies and uses it to open the door, when she enters..

**Angel "Auntie Jennette!" "Hello?!"**

Angel enters the living room, but no one's there, it's strange because her auntie is usually home at this time. She goes to the kitchen and there's a note on the table which says **"Hey Angel, if you're reading this, then I have gone away on Holiday, I'll be back soon"**

Angel realizes something, that the handwriting doesn't look like her Auntie's, but nothing could of happened of course, I mean what else may of happened to her?  
Angel heads back home, where she meets her parents there.

**Mum "Oh, you're home early. I thought you'd be at your Aunt's"  
Angel "No, she went away somewhere"  
Mum "Really? And she didn't bring you?"  
Angel "I know, wait, didn't she tell you.!  
Mum "I've been trying to ring her cell all morning but she's not been picking up.."  
Angel "That's really strange.. If she went on Holiday I mean she would tell me first."  
Mum "I'll try give her a ring later hun"  
Angel "Thanks, Mum"**

7PM, Angel's Mother tries to ring Auntie Jennette, but still no answer, so she tries to contact her other family members to see what is going on.

**Angel "Any luck?"  
Mum "No she's not picking up and noone else knows about her going on Holiday.."  
Angel "What.. wait. She says she'll be back soon.. How long is soon.. Mum..?" Angel says in a panicking manner.  
Mum "Wait, Angel show me that letter."  
*Angel hands her mother the letter*  
Mum "Honey I'm sorry to tell you but this letter is a fraud!"  
Angel "Oh.. I knew it.. I just didn't know what to say.. Wait, what does this mean Mum..? Mumm... What's happened.. What's going on? Where's Aunt?.. What's..."  
Mum "Angel calm down" Cutting Angel off.  
Mum "I don't know where your aunt is but don't worry, I'm sure she's okay. Alright sweetheart?"  
A few moments later..**

**Mum "Darren!"  
Dad "Yes, you don't have to bloody shout I could hear ya!.."  
Mum "It's important."  
Mum "Jennette's gone missing!"  
Dad "Yeah, serves Angel right for blanking us out and spending time with her"  
Mum "No dear, I'm serious. She's disappeared."  
Dad "What, where is she?"  
Mum "We don't know but we found this note and it turns out to be a fraud. I'm actually confused, I don't know whatta.. This is my sister we're talking about, it's not like her to just run away and say a word! She didn't even tell Angel."  
Dad "Calm down, I'm sure she's fine, she'll be back, but I would be concerned, I mean fraud letter, an unexpected leave? I think we have something serious on our hands"**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Turn of Events

Angel wakes up the next morning, where she gets ready for school, she still has her auntie riding over her head. After her breakfast, she asks her mum, once more.

**Angel "Mum have you heard anything from aunt?"  
Mum shakes her head closing her eyes and frowning her face.  
Angel "What!"  
Mum didn't want to hurt Angel's feelings so she just didn't tell her the truth, instead she said this.  
Mum "I think she'll be back after school probably"  
Angel "OK. :("**

Angel arrives at school where she meets up with Perry.

**Perry "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Angel "Erm.. Well it's just that my auntie, she's just, well disappeared and I don't know what to do and.. I haven't seen her lately, and there was a letter from here saying she was going on Holiday, but it turns out to be fraud, and I just don't know what to do" Angel says trying not to cry under her breath.  
Perry "That is strange, I'm sure it's nothing, don't cry, I hate to see people sad.."  
Angel "Sorry, I'm just.."**

Before Angel could say anything else, Perry leaned in and hugged her to show sympathy.

Angel, blushing. Returns the hug, feeling cared for, loved. Something that only her auntie could give her, it was the best feeling ever.

**Angel "Erm.. I got to go" She says under her breath  
Perry "Bye!"**

Angel sits at lunch worrying about her auntie, but this time she's not alone! She's with Perry, all alone together.

**Angel "Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends?"  
Perry "I have no friends. Joking, I'd rather sit here with you. I prefer it here, than sitting on a table which just bad mouth you.."  
Angel "Bad mouth me? What do they say..?"  
Perry "Oh, nothing they just say thing about you being alone and stuff. But I don't think you're alone"  
Angel "Why? Who have I got? :("  
Perry "You've now got me :)"  
Angel cries a bit, then smiles.**

**Perry "I'll see you later? :)"**

Angel have thoughts running through her head like **"I think he likes me." "I have to tell Aunt, oh right. She's not here."** Angel realizes that she has to focus on her auntie, so she goes to her house after school, no one's there. And she uses her spare key again, checks in the house, nothing's changed it's just like the way she left it. Angel was really unsure what to do, she needed help, guidance, but she didn't know who could her her in a time like this. She had no one. When Angel got home she couldn't of helped just looking at the letter, she decides to take a walk to get her mind off her aunt. She still doesn't get her aunt out of her head, she panics, runs back to her house, and in her bedroom she gets a picture of Jennette and she goes around asking people if they've seen her.

**After asking several people, she asks one more person..  
Angel "Hey have you seen this woman?"  
Woman "No sorry, I haven't. Why? Is she missing?"  
Angel "Yeah, she kinda is"  
Woman "Oh well, I'll help you find her if you like?"  
Angel "Nahh you don't have to.."  
Woman "No no, I insist." She smiled "So who is she?"  
Angel "My auntie."  
Woman "Oh, well tell me about her"  
Angel "Her name's Jennette and she's just gone missing for some strange reason, and I got this letter" *Hands her letter* "And I JUST don't know what to do.. Help me.. Please.." Angel pleas crying to the woman  
Woman "Don't cry, I'll help you find your auntie, this has happened to me before, trust me, we'll find her" Comforting Angel  
Angel "Thanks, sorry I didn't quite catch your name?"  
Woman "My name's Rachael"  
Angel "Nice name, Rachael."  
Rachael "Thanks, what's your name?"  
Angel "Angel..:)"  
Rachael "Arwhh, what a sweet name for such a sweet girl."  
Angel "Thanks, now let's ask people if they've seen my aunt."  
**  
Angel and Rachael go around asking more people if they've seen Angel's auntie. They end up asking this one man, who wears a cap with a "WEG" a leather jacket, and some jeans and white high tops, so white they're luminous.

**Angel "Hey, have you seen this lady? She's missing?"  
Man "..." The man has a surprised look on this face.  
Angel "Why so surprised..?"  
Rachael "Look, we just need to find her auntie, she's gone missing so do you know where she is or not?"  
Man "Um." The man says mysteriously,**

Suddenly the man rapidly turns around and runs away as if he's being chased by a police officer.

**Angel "What..?"**

Angels says quickly. Distraught, Angel decides to run after him, Rachael follows along, in this chase, Angel follows him through a train station where they run through many platforms and crosses, Rachael decides to slow down and tell Angel **"I'm warn out, good luck! Quick after him!"** Angel runs as fast as she can, she thinks that man might know something about her disappearance, he might of kidnapped her or something?! Whilst she was racing against him, something feel out of his pocket, a little piece or card, as Angel picked it up, the strange man ran into a train. And the train departed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

Angel, feeling down, just sitting on a bench outside is still feeling hopeless. Then from a distance she can see Jennifer walking towards her, surprised she waits for her to get to where Angel is.

**Jennifer "What's wrong Angel?"  
Angel "What? What makes you think I'm unhappy?"  
Jennifer "Well for starters, you're sitting here all alone." "What's up?"  
Angel "Why would you care Jennifer, why would you care about me? You seemed to of stopped when you made friends with, 'them'.."  
Jennifer "I know that you're unhappy because you think that I'm still not your friend, but Angel I'm always going to be your friend, no matter who I'm friends with, or what I do." "You do know that right?"  
Angel "Well, I don't know anymore because right now, I don't even want to talk to you"  
Jennifer "Look I'm sorry for neglecting you, I'm so sorry for whatever I did to make you feel like this**


End file.
